


Petrificus Totalus

by awkwardedgeworth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 残響のテロル | Zankyou no Terror | Terror in Resonance
Genre: Gen, Room of Requirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardedgeworth/pseuds/awkwardedgeworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa decides that it's enough window gazing, and turns to pick a way back before her body decides to drop because the moon is starting to set. She is dead tired when she spots a door she hasn't seen before in the hallway- right across Barnabas the Bamry.</p><p>There was a rumor in the castle that a mysterious door would appear across the painting called the Room of Requirement. It serves purpose to anyone who needs anything and she heard that it has been a key player in the Battle of Hogwarts.</p><p>Could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petrificus Totalus

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw a post by didsw about hogwarts AU. and then i realized i had this in my drafts. i actually don't know why i didn't post this earlier
> 
> Edit: Post is by its-konoe from tumblr

The empty hallways of the seventh floor in Hogwarts are only illuminated by the occasional torchlight, and with the castle's nook and crannies, it provides Mishima Lisa with a perfect cover to sneak her way out of her tormentor's grasp as she dodges them.

 

It's not like bullying is a particularly large problem in Hogwarts, since there was always teachers patrolling the castle at night, but she, along with the other fifth years, have been sweating over finals and their upcoming OWLS. After spending a long night at the library, at which the librarian finally kicked her out along with the other desperate fifth years, she happened to ran into her pursuers and proceeded to run down dark hallways until she's sure she's lost.

 

She turns the corner and sighs. This is the fifth time she passed the painting of Barnabas the Bamry.

 

She reluctantly stops at a window, and peers out. She'll just take a little breather before attempting to find her way back. Five years in this castle and she's still a little disoriented sometimes, despite the idea that Hufflepuffs are suppose to be great finders.

 

The lake outside is clear, and the Forbidden Forest is a mere shadow in the distant. The castle's been warming up for the last couple of weeks, and the blessed cold wind blowing towards her face is godsend. She hears a few tweets and hoots from the stray owl flapping from the nearby towers, and Lisa sticks her head further out.

 

The owls look so carefree, and she feels a little envious.

 

Life at home- Muggle world, that is- isn't so great. She would stay shut in her room ten times out of ten during her summer vacation, and the only connection she has to the wizarding world was daily subscriptions from the Daily Prophet. There has been a series of attacks at the Ministry of Magic, but it has calmed down as the school year started. Other than the attacks, nothing note worthy took place this summer.

 

Lisa decides that it's enough window gazing, and turns to pick a way back before her body decides to drop because the moon is starting to set. She is dead tired when she spots a door she hasn't seen before in the hallway- right across Barnabas the Bamry.

 

There was a rumor in the castle that a mysterious door would appear across the painting called the Room of Requirement. It serves purpose to anyone who needs anything and she heard that it has been a key player in the Battle of Hogwarts.

 

Could it be?

 

It can't hurt to check. She picks her way carefully, keeping an eye out for Ms. Norris. She places a hand on the door, and lightly, pushes it open.

 

There's a very cozy looking bed in the center of the room, with a table to place her heavy bags down. She inches closer. The room is like any other room in Hogwarts, and she removes her robe and drapes it on the foot of the bed, before loosing her yellow tie and sitting on the soft bed. Oh this was too good to be true, she decides, removing the covers before she notices two people on the opposite end of the room, with muggle objects on a table similar to hers.

 

She shrieks.

 

The shorter boy, with a green tie and wide eyes, points his wand at her and suddenly her muscles had suddenly clammed up, and she's falling onto the floor. Her eyes moves, seeking for something other than oak boards and dust bunnies. There's a voice soft above her and she's being set on the bed by another boy, this time with a blue tie.

 

Why are a Slytherin and Ravenclaw working together? Sure, there're friendships that happen outside the set Houses, but the closeness she sees between the two males suggests that they knew each other long before they got their letters at 11. They seem to communicate with glances rather than words. Lisa decides that they're an odd pair- the strangeness factoring higher when one is literally the embodiment of sunshine whereas the other is the abyss.

 

Slytherin boy grins meekly as Ravenclaw frowns, whipping his wand out to point at her bag. A little twitch of annoyance bubbles in her as her items start to float out. It takes her a few more seconds to realize that the Ravenclaw just attempted a non verbal spell (something that majority of the seniors can't do and here he is, a fifth year who can do it with apparent ease), and Slytherin taps her shoulder with his wand, and her muscles respond to her own will again.

 

"Sorry," the Slytherin has an apologetic smile on his face as he slips his wand into his sleeve, "you surprised us. I'm Hisami Touji, and that's Kokonoe Arata." The Ravenclaw just blinks at her, his eyes dark and serious behind his dark blue frames. "We wanted somewhere quiet where we can study. The Library is too packed, so we stumbled into this room here- and then you showed up!"

 

"S-S-Sorry." She starts to gather her things, shooting a look at the Ravenclaw who looked through her bag. Her tie is fastened and she shoves both her arms through her robes, tripping twice on her way to the door. She  _has_ to be the clumsiest Hufflepuff in history. "I'll just be out of your way then..."

 

"No-no it's fine! Really!"

 

"Tou!" The Ravenclaw's voice is crossed, and he glares at her, before crossing his arms and tilting his head arrogantly.

 

"Arata, it's fine." Lisa continues to look between the two pair. 'Arata' is glaring vehemently at her, and with a huff, he turns and stomps to the table, where he begins to smash the keyboards. She winces inwardly- laptops are fragile things and she wonders if he's a muggle-born with how poorly he's handling the machine. The kind Slyth- Hisami turns to smile at her, before taking her hand and pulling her towards the table. "Don't worry, he's just doing some late assignments."

 

She nearly trips. A Ravenclaw who's handing in late homework? That's practically unheard of and she flits her eyes at him before she studies Hisami. "Ah...that's rare...isn't it?"

 

The Slytherin warmly laughs, and she promises herself to not have any more judgmental assumptions. After all, there's a procrastinating Ravenclaw and a kind Slytherin in front of her. "We were...doing some other work." Then Hisami's Slytherin slips out and he shoots her a sly grin. "Not a word to the staff that we've been sneaking out of the castle."

 

Maybe he's pulling her leg, but she takes a step back. "Wh-How? You can't Apparate or Disapparate from the castle!" 

 

" _Tou..._ "

 

The Slytherin just grins at her, winking before sitting her down and asking her questions. "Anyways. What year are you in?"

 

"Fifth."

 

His eyebrows shoots up. "Us too!"

 

She immediately frowns. "But...I've never seen either of you before."

 

Hisami shoots her a ten thousand watt smile. "We're transfers. Very rare, or so I've heard."

 

"From where?" There wasn't many wizarding schools she's aware of, and she brings her bag closer to her, hugging it to her chest. How strange, even though she's been nearly up for 22 hours she feels like she's just gotten a full nine hour or sleep. 

 

"Durmstrang. Veeeeeeeery cold there." The Slytherin grins. "We had to wear our fur cloaks even in the castle. But it's better these days- we have muggle heaters in the classrooms if the weather gets that bad, isn't that right, Arata?"

 

A grunt.

 

"Yep. So how do you feel about your OWLS?" Lisa feels like she's on a talk show, and she racks her brain for an answer.

 

"I'm not very good at DADA or Potions." The only classes she excels in is Herbology and Muggle Studies. She's fairly alright in Transfiguration, and mediocre in the other subjects. "I'm good at Muggle Studies." She offers weakly, staring up beneath her lashes at Hisami.

 

Hisami stares at her like he'd struck gold. "Arata! She's good at Muggle Studies!" He hauls her to where the disgruntled Ravenclaw is typing away. "Hey- I never asked for your name."

 

"It's Mishima Lisa..."

 

"Hufflepuff, hm? It suits you!" She fights the blush on her cheeks as Hisami begins to furiously tap Kokonoe's shoulders. "Heeyyyyy she can help!"

 

"I don't need help." The Ravenclaw's words are cold, and she feels a stab of hurt. She guesses he has pride in his work. He types as if he knows how taxes and government comes into play along with the different political parties. From what she's seen, he doesn't have a clue of what he's typing. (She inwardly marvels at how he has managed to use the laptop like a proper Muggle.)

 

"Arata. Just ask her for help. You don't know dragon dung about how online payments work. In return, you can tutor her in Potions and DADA!"

 

"W-Wait-" she didn't ask for his help either, and the Ravenclaw frowns, clearly ruffled that a mere Hufflepuff would even dare help out a Ravenclaw, "-I don't need his help-"

 

"Sh, Lisa. This is beneficial to both of you. Arata, just do it. Come on, you don't want to fail and stain your perfect record, right? Righttt?"

 

She can see him fighting internally, but in the end, the Ravenclaw just sighs, before pushing a pile of parchment to her with a pen. "Please..."

 

She draws the parchment, nodding before crossing out and rewriting some of his notes. The Ravenclaw offers her his textbook and she shows him hers and all the sticky notes she taped to the important passages he should note. He's a bright student, Lisa comes to the conclusion by looking at his notes. Hisami watches all of this exchange with a smile as the sun starts to peek over the horizon.

 

Soon, the castle starts to wake up, and she hears the flap of wings from the nearby towers, smelling the irresistible scent wafting up from the floors below. Her stomach voices its concern and the Ravenclaw answers by stretching, cracking his long limbs before stiffly thanking her and mumbling something about Quidditch as he hurries out of the room with his bag slung over his body.

 

Hisami walks her down to breakfast. "He'll warm up to you in no time." He winks at her, "Why don't we eat together?"

 

She looks at the Hufflepuff bench, devoid of anyone she knows. Lisa hesitates, it's not like sitting with other members outside of her house is frowned upon, but it's just very odd, like sitting in the teacher's table when you're suppose to be at the student's. But what the heck, she's tired and the Hufflepuff bench is too far so she follows Hisami, bowing her head to the other Slytherins. They just stare at her, before warmly offering her some sausages.

 

The Ravenclaw runs in, clad in blue practice robes and demands the Slytherin to toss an apple to him. Hisami obliges, and Kokonoe jumps on his broomstick and speeds off. The end of his broomstick whacks Professor Shibazaki's head and the teacher swears loudly at the Ravenclaw.

 

Hisami just laughs as the owls starts dropping parcels. "So, are you interested in joining our nightly studying session?"

 

She blinks, before nodding shyly and hiding her embarrassment behind by sipping her pumpkin juice.


End file.
